


LOVE LAYOVER

by Houndmancometh



Category: Heart - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, soul - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	LOVE LAYOVER

LOVE LAYOVER

Compromise our own surprise  
The Lingering heart  
Your kiss being the start  
No change of mind  
Our romance being ever so kind  
Your soul genuine  
Eye to Eye  
Understanding and wise  
Your voice full of assurance  
Your inner strength of endurance  
Love me forever  
Our hearts are the open door inviting on enter  
I am your front and center  
Our love is everlasting  
The thought of love being every minute and hour  
You mean so much too me  
I want the entire world to see  
Oh that special blend with our love until the end


End file.
